The same sentence , couldnt be heard anymore
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: Hibari got news that Chrome's gone. 1896, other pairings inside too : Angst, please read it :DDDDD
1. The usual sentence , the hurt

Although I like a lot of pairings , but I love to write this pairing more than anything

Although I like a lot of pairings , but I love to write this pairing more than anything .  
Angst .

One shot !

Pairings : HibarixChrome .

Grammar mistakes are for sure :xx

Disclaimer : I don't own KHR !

Warnings : perhaps some spoiler from the future arc , characters death.

-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-z

He stared at the gravestone that was in front of him, with some fresh flowers lying on the ground .

He squat down , and now has the same height with the grey cold marble stone , with a name that he's so familiar with carved there.

_Chrome Dokuro._

He _thought_ she'll be alright, she won't be harmed by the Millefore family .

He _thought_ she'll be safe.

_How wrong._

They had taken Tsuna away from the family, and now Chrome.

Mukuro couldn't be found anywhere, and he blamed himself.

_He was not there when she was attacked, when she was leaving this world._

-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-z

"Kyoya , I love you." She always said this to him, but he didn't see the need to say the same to her too.

When he knew that all the guardians are in great danger with the Millefore searching for them,

"Kyoya , I love you." She said for the last time, so serious, so true.

He just walked away, leaving her alone, thinking there was still no need for him to say those mushy stuffs to her.

And now, he regretted, why he didn't took the last chance, and say those three words to her.

Even he wanted to say for the last time, he couldn't do that anymore.

_She was gone._

He touched the gravestone lightly, and tried to restrain tears from welling up his eyes.

Footsteps were heard getting near him, and he turned back.

The swordsman was standing in front of him, looking downcast.

He was holding onto a piece of paper with words written there.

"This , Chrome wanted me to pass it to you before she left us ." He handed the paper to Hibari's hand and walked away.

When will all this gloominess end? When could he be able to smile like before, when all his friends were there.

-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-z

Hibari's eyes widened slightly when he saw the words on the paper.

'Kyoya , I love you."

The paper was wet by the tears that had fallen.

"I love you too." He whispered softly.

He was nearly close to breaking down, but he restrained himself from doing so.

Repeating the same sentence over and over again, he clenched his fist.

He knew,

She _couldn't hear_ him saying _that._

She couldn't say those usual words that she often said to him, _anymore._

But he just wanted to say the sentence over and over again , hoping she could say that to him ,

Just for the last time, he'll be satisfied.

_But it seems impossible_.

-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-z

So how was it ?

I hope it's not a failure ..

Sorry for this story ,

Hope you all liked it . [:


	2. He couldnt afford to lose her

Disclaimer : I don't own KHR ! :D

Surprisingly ,

I've the mood to write another chapter of this ^^"

Grammar mistakes are fatal for me . D:

Sorry , I wanted to continue describing how important Chrome is to Hibari ,

So I didn't end the story ,

Is it a bad decision?

-z-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-z

He didn't know how long he had been there.

Sitting there, looking at the paper she left behind, eyes red.

He slipped the paper into his pocket, and wiped the tears away that are on his face.

If only he could turn back the time.

He touched the name carved on the gravestone, and felt his heart aching.

He rather his name could be on it, not hers.

If he had died instead of her, his heart wouldn't be hurting so much now.

The pain that had hurt him so _deep_, the pain that made him fell so_ hard_.

He just wanted her to live, it's so simple.

Yet the simple wish, seems _so far._

So impossible .

She's gone , and there's nothing he could do.

He saw water drops on the gravestone, and before he realized it , the sky has started to rain.

The rain is so heavy that the raindrops seem to hurt, he couldn't see.

He couldn't see her name.

He didn't leave, he didn't move.

He wondered if she could just appear in front of him,

Smiling at him like usual, saying the usual words.

He knew that it was impossible.

But sometimes foolish hopes help too.

He didn't liked this feeling.

_Feeling so weak, so vulnerable ._

He hoped that it was a dream .

Or to say , a _nightmare._

Just snap out it if he could.

He felt so useless.

Why he couldn't protect her when she's facing the danger.

Why wasn't he there to protect her.

Why, he thought.

If he could , he would bite the death god that took her away to death.

_He wants her back badly._

_He needs her right now._

He closed his eyes, and felt the raindrops hitting onto his skin.

The rain continued for an hour, and he has been out in the rain that long.

He saw rain continued to pour, but he's not getting wet anymore, he didn't felt the raindrops anymore.

He looked up, and saw his ex teacher, standing beside him, sheltering him with an umbrella.

He lowered his sight , back to the unclear marble stone.

"It's raining, come home with me." Dino's voice was unclear, affected by the rain.

Hibari didn't answer Dino, he just closed his eyes , and accidentally let some tears dropped again.

"It's ok, he couldn't see it. It's raining." He thought.

He forgot he was being sheltered, he could be seen crying , so clearly.

Dino squat down, and looked at his former student.

He remained silent , he know that Hibari was a person that won't cry so easily.

Chrome's death must have _hit him so hard._

She must be so _precious to him,_

She _means a lot_ to him ,

She completely took all the space in Hibari's mind , or heart.

Hibari didn't want to lose her ,

He couldn't _afford to lose her._

The truth seems to cruel ,

_It's cruel to Hibari._

But the fact lies ahead,

And Hibari_ chose not to accept it._

He looked at the red eyes of Hibari's , and sighed softly.

Hibari's hand stretched out , to touch the corner of the gravestone ,

But his hand suddenly slipped down , and Dino saw him fell to the ground , eyes closed.

"_Kyoya..?"_

There was no answer.

"_Kyoya ! " _

_He had been defeated, defeated by the pain that her death has given him._

-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-z

Omg .

Poor Hibari , awww D:

Well , I decided to write more chapters of it , ^^"

Angst of Hibari will continue !

I'm not evil x:


	3. In fact, who's there to be blame

I don't own KHR ^^" sadly.

Sorry for grammar mistakes and OOC-ness. .

-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-z-x-zx-z-x-z-x-

He woke up, only to see himself in a room.

His vision was slightly blurred.

He looked to a side, and saw his belongings all scattered around the floor.

_He's in their room._

He sat up, and had his head rested on his knee.

Closing his eyes, those memories appeared again.

He got down from the bed and saw a photo frame on the table, facing down.

He took it up, and saw the _photo of them_.

She was smiling so sweetly, it is just like her usual self.

She's always smiling, smiling so sweetly.

He could never see her, and her sweet smile.

He didn't know if holding on to her was a good idea.

He sat on the chair and thought for awhile.

Wasn't he at the _grave_ a moment ago?

But he _couldn't really escape that topic,_

_The fact that she's gone. _

He heard a soft 'click' and looked at the door.

It was his former teacher, coming in.

"You're sick, so don't stay out in the rain so often." He said, leaning on the door.

He ignored Dino, and took out the paper, still in his pocket.

He looked at the _words_ _that were written on the paper_, and closed his eyes, holding onto the paper, so tightly.

"Leave me alone."

He said, and opened his eyes.

Dino nodded his head lightly, and threw a plastic bag onto the bed.

"It's the medicine for you, remember to take it." He reminded, and added a soft 'take care' at behind.

Dino left the room quietly, leaving Hibari alone in the room.

He looked at the white lilies, and can't stop thinking about the past.

"_Kyoya , look at those lilies , aren't they pretty." Chrome said, touching the soft petals of the flower._

"_Flowers are all the same." He didn't care for the lilies that were bought by her, the flowers that she loved so much._

"_You should take a look at them, they are so pretty, yet there are people saying they symbolize death. How contradicting."_

_He didn't reply her; he didn't see the need to._

_It's because, he didn't know that he will need to buy those flowers for her , for the reasons._

And now he's actually looking at those flowers that once _he chose not to look at it.._

He got out of the room, walking past his ex teacher that was about to call out to him.

"Hibari! "

He heard Dino calling him, but _he chose not to answer it._

He opened the main gate, and proceeded to the flower shop that Chrome always went to.

"_Kyoya, I love you." _The sentence rang in his mind, he couldn't forget it.

He _failed_ to say these three words to her, he _failed_ to buy her favorite flowers.

_Was he a failure?_

He thought as he grabbed a bunch of lilies and ran out, putting the money on the display table

He found his way to the grave, and saw the swordsman sitting in front of Chrome's gravestone.

"What're you doing here."

It was not a question; it was totally a, demand.

"Ah, you're here, Hibari."

He sounds solemn; he was no longer the smiling idiot.

It probably suits the situation now; Vongola's two guardians are not there anymore,

If he's still grinning as usual, Hibari might just punch him straight on the face.

"It seems that you haven't answered me."

Hibari reminded coldly, sitting beside the Rain guardian,

Putting the lilies down, he looked at the name of the gravestone again,

Yea, it sure hurts, but he couldn't let anyone see him feeling so useless, so devastated, his _pride couldn't let him do that._

"Hibari, I'm... I'm sorry." He apologized, with his vision locked to the ground.

"What for." Hibari asked, and tried to sound calm.

"I was there, yet I couldn't stop the enemy from injuring her, so severely that… She left us forever."

He didn't say anything,

_In fact, who's to be blamed and who's to blame._

_No one was there to blame, or to be blamed._

"You're in a situation that you couldn't to anything."

He answered, after a long period of silence.

In fact, he had chosen.

_If there's anyone to blame , let it be him._


	4. The moment he took her hands

I do not own KHR.

Pairings : 1896 , one sided 8096 !

Dunno if it's nice

Anyway , enjoy ^^

x-o-x-o

"_Chrome, run !" _

_She looked at the injured swordsman, and she knew,_

_She couldn't be so irresponsible to leave the swordsman here._

_She couldn't be so heartless._

_She held on to her trident to the very end, standing in front of Yamamoto._

_Yamamoto saw her trembling lightly, but she stared at the smoke in front of them with her purple firm eyes._

_She knew she could just leave this world, anytime._

"_Takeshi, I'll take care everything from here, you got to live!" _

_Using the sword as support, he stood up weakly, and persuaded the girl, who has the chance to live, escape._

"_I could handle things here, just go! If anything happens to you, what's going to happen to Hibari? What's going to happen to-" _

_He stopped himself from continuing the sentence, and looked at her._

_Pursing her lips for a second, _

"_He will be alright. He wouldn't need me. What am I to him, anyway?"_

_She said, didn't noticed that her tears were flowing down._

_Yamamoto sensed that her grip on the trident became tighter._

"_Kyoya, I love you."_

She whispered, before turning to face the swordsman with her tears-stained face.

"_Sayonara." Her voice was trembling, yet so firm._

_She ran towards the smoke, and Yamamoto tried to run towards her, pulling her back._

_But he was too weak to do so._

"_Chrome, don't!" He shouted, coughing out blood._

_He stretched out his hand, trying to touch her hair._

_He failed to._

_He saw her turning back to look at him before vanishing into the smoke, she smiled._

_And at the next moment._

_He saw blood._

_Lots of blood._

_Shaking his head, he walked to the blood-splattered place, thinking of the worst._

_He saw the illusionist lying on the ground, hair covering her face._

_He ran to the half-unconscious illusionist with his remaining strength, and kneeled there._

_He saw an injury so deep, so severe, causing her to bleed so much._

_He heard her whispering something and he leaned down to hear what she has to say, _

"_I guessed I've injured the enemy good enough that he would have left this place… You're safe now, Takeshi."_

He widened his eyes, and looked at her. 

_He just wished for something, at the moment.._

'_Please, I want her to survive. Please don't take her away from this life."_

"_Takeshi, do me… A favour. Please, take the piece of paper in my drawer, to Kyoya. Please.." _

_He nodded his head, and carried the shivering Chrome._

"_Thank you." He heard her whispering softly, so soft that he's afraid._

_He's afraid of losing her._

_He started to fasten his walking pace, and he didn't realize that he has already started to cry._

"_Takeshi, don't cry." She looked up weakly, noticing that the swordsman had cried._

_Her hands fell down, and her head rested on the arm of Yamamoto's._

_Yamamoto noticed that, his heart skipped a beat._

"_Chrome, please."_

_He pleaded, and ran even more and more fast._

_He thought,_

_Why did she even smile, when she thought that the ending will be like this?_

_She was selfless, Chrome Dokuro was selfless._

_He knew that all along, but he didn't know it was to this extent._

_When he reached the headquarter of Vongola,_

_He quickly ran to the medical room, _

_Gently placing Chrome onto the bed,_

_And plead Shamal to heal her._

_Shamal took a look at Chrome for a while,_

_What he received was._

"_She's gone."_

_He fell to his knees, cupping his head with his trembling hands, and tears rolled down, even more._

_He closed his eyes and shivered._

_Why._

_Why is this world, so unfair to Chrome?_

_She was such a nice girl._

_Yet they took her away._

_Was it because she was too nice, she had to be taken away._

_He couldn't believe all this things._

_Shaking his head with disbelief,_

_Shamal looked at him and said,_

"_It's time to let go of what happened, kid. Move on."_

_He looked at the doctor above him._

_He thought he has failed so terribly,_

_He has broke the promise to himself that,_

_He would protect Chrome forever._

_He broke his own promise._

_He broke it._

_His vision became so dark suddenly._

_He started to feel weaker than just now, and felt more and more tired._

_He's starting to let go._

_He has been putting all his attention on Chrome, that he has forgotten, he's badly injured too._

"_Lying on the ground like this, what are you planning to do?"_

_Seeing all those blood on Yamamoto, and Chrome who's lying on the bed, with blood all over._

_He widened his eyes._

_Yamamoto collapsed, after looking at the familiar green eyes, who's standing in front the room's door._

"_Oi, baseball-freak!"_

x-o-x-o

He had actually blamed Hibari before,

For not cherishing Chrome properly.

Maybe, she wouldn't have said that sentence, wouldn't have ran into the death entrance.

"_He will be alright. He wouldn't need me. What am I to him, anyway?"_

That sentence, made he thought for a long time.

But, perhaps… _He's to be blamed too._

He could have saved her, if he gathered his strength to pull her back, into his arms.

_If he hadn't let go of Chrome, he might have got the permission to love her openly._

Staring at the Hibari sitting beside him,

He might be wrong, for blaming him.

Hibari actually loves Chrome a lot.

It's just that he used the wrong way to.

Chrome loves Hibari a lot too.

_He knew all that, he has lost._

_And it's completely._

He smiled softly, and looked at the carved name, _Chrome Dokuro._

If he died, will Chrome weep?

Will she be sad?

Or will she don't even care for him, anymore?

He dares not to think of it.

Truths always hurt.

He does know that truth hurts.

He knew all that when he's told when his father had died.

_When he's told that Chrome has died._

"Do you, ever regretted on loving her?"

Yamamoto asked, looking at Hibari.

Hibari's not getting use to this depressed-looking Yamamoto.

Hibari kept quiet.

He didn't regret the love of him with Chrome.

But he _did regret_ on loving her too.

If he didn't, Chrome would have found her true happiness.

But by loving him, she couldn't even get an 'I love you' at all.

Hibari looked at the lilies, and shifted his vision to the carved name.

He was a failure.

He was a failure at the beginning, from the moment he took Chrome's hand.

If he didn't, Chrome will have found a better person.

Yamamoto looked at Hibari,

Sighing silently,

The swordsman interrupted his thinking.

"Don't ever think you're wrong for loving Chrome."

The swordsman really seems to know what's the Cloud guardian thinking of.

He stared at Yamamoto, and seems to be colder than usual,

_What does he understand? _

Touching the grey marble stone, he continued his sentence, sending a heart-hurting moment to Hibari.

"She really, loves you. And _she really didn't regret anything from the moment, you took her hand_."

Didn't she regret?

He didn't know what was on his mind on that moment.

He had always misunderstood what's Chrome thinking, what does she wants.

Hibari widened his eyes slightly.

x-o-x-o

"_Kyoya, I... I love you."_

_She confessed, for the dearly first time._

_She was so nervous that she was holding onto her bag so tightly._

_He saw the girl blushing badly._

_He saw her eyes locked to the ground, not daring to look at him._

_He felt so weird._

_If it's anyone else, he would have gotten so disgusted and bitten that person to death._

_But it's Chrome._

_The Chrome that he loves so much._

_For the first time, he actually smiled._

_Although it was just a light smile._

_And if you didn't look at him carefully enough,_

_You wouldn't have known that he had actually smiled._

_But Chrome knew it,_

_She noticed everything about Hibari._

_And that's the kind of love she gave to him._

_He didn't knew when it started,_

_But he just took her soft hands, and pulled her to his arms._

_Hugging her lightly, he nodded slightly,_

_And it seems to symbolize, I love you too._

_If it really does symbolize 'I love you too'._

_Why didn't he hug her more?_

_Why didn't he grabbed those unnoticed chances and hugged her more._

_He didn't see all this coming._

_He thought he could hear the next 'Kyoya, I love you.' _

_In the end, it was proved that he's wrong._

_But he just chose not to accept it._

_Chrome was already in his heart,_

_And if people were to attempt to take her out of his heart, _

_That will be simply impossible._

_Images of her , had been printed in his mind._

_Those smiles of her, shall never be forgotten._

_The love of her, he shall use the rest of his life to repay it, by loving her, till the end._


	5. She's happy, didn't he realise that?

The new chapter :D

Pairings : 1896, one sided 8096, and 8059(really just friendships though)

Sorry if there's OOC-ness, If there are, please tell me :3

Wondered if this chapter is long ^^"

I felt that this chapter wasn't good as before.

SOORY.

T.T

-x-o-x-o-x-ox-x-o-x-o-x-o

"_Neh, base-ball nut. You're lucky that you survived."_

_Looking at Gokudera, he seemed to be disappointed._

_He wanted him to be Chrome._

_Although he knew it was so clearly, impossible._

"_You are thinking about Chrome, aren't you?" Gokudera knew what sort of person was Yamamoto._

_After all, they are best friends. _

_From all those scolding, and now to talking._

_He looked at his hand, which was bandaged._

"_Che, If you want to cry, just cry. I'll pretend I didn't see it."_

_Gokudera said, looking at the window outside._

"_I knew how much you loved her, and so, don't pretend you still the same Yamamoto, the smiling idiot."_

_Yamamoto looked at his friend, and understood what he meant._

_He had been so weak lately, _

_Tsuna's death, his father's death, and Chrome's death._

_Who's next?_

_He dares not to think about it, he shall just take the chance, while his friend still allows him to do so, to cry._

_He buried his face onto the pillow that he's holding, his tears wet it, and he didn't make any noises._

_Gokudera turned back, and sighed._

_Where's the past Yamamoto that loves to smile no matter what happen? _

_-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x_

Yamamoto looked at the slightly shocked Hibari, and smiled lightly.

"You just loved her in your own way, not expressing it. She's not sure if you did love her, or you did not."

"_I did. " _

The swordsman was surprised at the straight answer of Hibari,

But he was glad to hear that.

He just never knew how to express his love.

Yamamoto had his vision fixed on the carved name.

Yamamoto thought,

Was he ready to let go, or was he not.

He broke into laughter, and Hibari looked at him with disgust.

The guy, he's actually laughing at this kind of situation.

But he did nothing to stop him,

After all, it's the _usual Yamamoto._

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Even what he chose,

Chrome won't have loved him as much as she did, to Hibari.

He knew he had lost, from _the moment Hibari met Chrome_.

_Perhaps, even if they didn't, he still lost._

_-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o_

"_Takeshi, I'm going out to see Kyoya later. I'm so nervous."_

_He looked up to the shy girl, and laughed._

"_Why, is something the matter?"_

"_I decided, to confess to him later on."_

_She laughed awkwardly, and didn't mind telling him, as Yamamoto was her best friend after all._

_Yamamoto's smile dropped, he turned, not to face the girl, who's blushing right now, looking so sweet._

"_Takeshi?" She asked, wondering what happened._

"_No, it's nothing. I… Wish you all the best."_

_He meant that, but perhaps, somewhere in his heart, he didn't wish her the best._

"_I'm off, thank you! Takeshi." She smiled before she takes her leave, and Yamamoto stood up from the chair, grabbing Chrome's hand._

_Chrome looked at her friend, with concerned,_

'_Was he having some problems?' She thought, she didn't think much._

_She didn't think that he loves her._

"_Chrome, I … I…" He's stuttering, he didn't know how to confess, in this kind of awkward situation._

"_I just want to say, smile more." He let go of her hand, with his heart aching, he put on a smile._

"_Just like this." He smiled broader, and his heart ached more._

"_Sure I will!" He saw her running off, turning back, and smiled at him._

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

He did regretted, why he didn't held her hands closed to his, and wanted to shout those 'Chrome_, I have loved you all along_.' To her.

But he did think that, his decision was correct somehow.

Chrome was happy, in other way.

She found someone she could really love, and found someone that really loves her.

Hibari looked at the Yamamoto, who was grinning brightly right now, and sighed.

Why couldn't he just smile like him?

But he thought for awhile, if getting another happiness means letting go of Chrome.

_He would rather be locked in the world of theirs, unable to smile forever, than to let her go._

"Yamamoto Takeshi, _was Chrome happy_?"

The smiling guy nearly choked when he heard that.

Breaking into a grin, he answered.

"From the moment she met you, it was fated that she could smile, no matter what happens."

Without receiving an answer, he continued.

"I wondered, if she has hated you before, or she didn't, at all."

Hibari closed his eyes, he rather Chrome hated him.

He was such a bad boyfriend to Chrome.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

_He saw the tears of Chrome, and the red eyes of her._

_She must be so worried, and so hurt._

"_Kyoya, are you ok? Don't scare me." She rubbed her eyes, holding the hands of Hibari, who was lying on the bed._

_Nodding lightly, he sat up._

"_Kyoya, I'm so worried. When I saw you collapsing with all those blood on your body, I thought you were going to leave me."_

_Tears welled up in her eyes, and he looked at her, _

_That's probably the only thing that he replied to her._

"_Don't cry so much." _

_But it end up making her crying more, and she held on the his hand tighter, _

_Hibari looked away, didn't know what to react to all this crying._

_Without saying anything, he looked back, and pulled her closed to him._

"_Kyoya, I love you." She said again, but it sounds differently due to the non-stop crying. _

_Hibari kissed her cheek lightly, and whispered a soft 'It's alright,"_

_Chrome couldn't hear that though, she was crying, hugging Hibari as if he's not going to be there anymore at tomorrow morning._

_He couldn't bear looking at her, crying non-stop._

_His heart aches, but he didn't show that._

_She sat beside Hibari, with her eyes red._

_She was forbidden to cry, and she rests her head on Hibari's shoulder._

"_Sleep," Hibari whispered softly, wanting to put an end to all these crying and wanting to put a stop to his heart's ache. _

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Hibari looked away from the gravestone,

Wondering if it's right letting her to be in his love.

His selfish love.

He wanted her to be his, but it was _selfish of him._

He thought _she was never happy in his love_.

_He could never repay the love that she gives him_.

She just got worries and tears from him.

Yamamoto closed his eyes, and placed his hand on his forehead.

"Hibari, you know, _Chrome was so happy talking about you to me, everyday. I can see that she's happy with you_."

The sentence made _Hibari's heart skipped a beat._

Wasn't she being unhappy?

When she couldn't get back the 'I love you' that she has said so much, she was still happy?

She's still happy at the fact that _she only got back tears and worries, but nothing else_?

"Hibari, actually, _she knew your love all along_."

Tears slightly welled up his eyes.

He looked up, not wanting them to roll down.

He couldn't let those other people see that, he actually have a soft side.

_His pride didn't allow him to do that._

_But, couldn't he just be allowed, just for Chrome?_

_Maybe this was only what he could do, to her._


	6. For the first time, he's being allowed

Another chapter :D

Pairings: 1896, one sided 8096, slightly 5986.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR [:

Sorry of OOC-ness and grammar mistakes .

x-x-x-x-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_Hayato, is Yamamoto ok?" _

_Gokudera turned to see Haru standing outside of the room, her eyes were red._

_She must be have cried just now._

_Gokudera put a finger on his lips, signaling not to make too much noise._

_He finally got into sleep, after a long time of crying._

_Haru walked to Gokudera, looking at Yamamoto._

_She nearly cried again, reminded of Chrome's death._

_Their friendship was getting better and better, to lose a friend so abruptly, she didn't want that._

_Gokudera went forward and let her head rest on his shoulders._

_So many things have happened lately, Haru must have been devastated._

_Gokudera held her head lightly and he hears that Haru has started to weep._

x-o-x-o

Hibari got up and walked away from Yamamoto,

Hibari really just wants to allow him to cry, just for _one more time_, for Chrome.

Couldn't he just be allowed _one more time_?

"Hibari?" Yamamoto got up, looking at Hibari, who is getting further away.

"I guess I'm not going to get any response, right? Chrome?"

Yamamoto lowered his head,

"Sorry Chrome. I'm really sorry."

Hibari walked on the streets,

And was thinking about the sentence that Yamamoto said.

"_Hibari, actually, she knew your love all along."_

She knew it?

But he was always being cold to her, and she's still happy.

He didn't know what to say, she's silly, or he's being blind.

_He wanted to look at Chrome for the one last time._

He opened the house's door, to see his former teacher sitting on the couch, staring at him.

"Kyoya, are you-"

Hibari nodded slightly and walked to his room.

Dino smiled, he's a grown up anyway, he could take care of himself, Dino thought.

Hibari sat on his bed, looking at the spoiled phone, beside the lamp.

x-o-x-o

_Hibari was looking at the sky, from the balcony._

_The Cavallone had asked him out to have lunch, which was just nice, he was hungry too._

_He got irritated, he was late._

_He heard his phone ringing, and answered it._

"_Hibari, I got something to tell you." _

_It was Gokudera; he didn't know why the bomb-man actually called him._

"_Shoot." He replied,_

"_Chrome, Chrome… She is… Chrome…" He heard the man sighing, and someone took over the call._

"_She's gone, Hibari. Chrome is not here anymore."_

"_Oi base-ball nut! What are you doing!?" _

"_Stating the fact." _

"_Hayato, it's okay, he's doing the right thing."_

"_Haru, why you too?!"_

_Hibari dropped his phone, widening his eyes._

_The phone fell from the second floor until the first floor, falling in front of the Cavallone, who has just reached._

"_Kyoya?" Dino looked up, to see Hibari turning back and at the next moment, he saw Hibari running from down the stairs._

"_I'm taking your car." He said, snatching the keys from Dino, and ran towards the red car._

"_Wait, what happened?" He looked at the phone that broke, and he guessed something deadly serious must have happened._

_If that's something he cared so much for, will it be…? _

_The car scooted off, and Hibari's mind was in a whirl._

_He drove as fast as the car could goes._

"_She's gone, Hibari. Chrome is not here anymore."_

_The sentence kept appearing,_

_He wanted to know if it's true._

_He's really afraid of losing her._

-x-o-x-o-x-o

Hibari walked to the bathroom, looking at himself through the mirror.

He turned on the hot tap water, and watched steam floated up.

On the mirror, there's only steam, nothing else.

He turned off the tap water, and sat on the floor, leaning on the bath tub.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_He turned on the tap sleepily, and saw the steam floated up,_

_He looked at the mirror, words appeared on the mirror._

"_Good morning Kyoya!" _

_And at the bottom right corner of the mirror, there was a small " I love you" there._

_He sighed, and used the cup of water and splashed on the mirror , erasing everything._

"_Kyoya, how could you wash that off, I wrote it!" _

_He heard a voice complaining behind him, and turned back._

_He saw Chrome pouting, and took her hands._

_He pulled her lightly, and now she's standing in front of him, facing the mirror._

_Holding her wrist, he put some soap on her index finger, and wrote something on the mirror._

"_Kyoya, what's that?"_

_He shrugged, and walked out._

_She quickly turned on the tap, to see a small "Me too "_

_She smiled so happily, and ran to Hibari, _

_  
"Kyoya, why is it a me too, but not a I love you too, I love you too is better." She complained._

"_I don't say this kind of things."_

_Although she pouted, but she's still happy._

_The following morning, she always wrote a different sentence, it was just a simple,_

"_Kyoya, I love you." _

_And he would see that every morning._

_He didn't wrote back again though,_

_When she asked why,_

"_Good things only happen once."_

-x-o-x-o-x-o

He does agree on that, good things really happen once.

He couldn't get another chance anymore, to cherish her again.

Hibari got out from the bath room and lied on the bed, looking at the ceiling; he's really not used to have the life without Chrome.

He got up, and took the photo frame, touching the photo lightly,

He knew what he wanted all along.

He just wanted one person, and only her.

Chrome Dokuro.

He still wants to_ touch her purple hair one more time,_

He still wants to_ look at her round purple eyes another time, _

_Hold her soft hands for one more time,_

_Hugging her like before another time,_

_And he wanted to kiss her for the one last time._

_From the moment he answered the call, his world turned upside down._

-x-o-x-o

"_Hibari." Gokudera looked at Hibari, who had rushed here,_

_Gokudera shifted his vision at Haru, who's standing outside of the room, _

_And Hibari ran there._

_Gokudera shut his eyes, not wanting to know what's going to happen later._

_Hibari saw Haru's eyes all red._

_He opened the door, _

_And saw her._

_She was lying on the bed, he saw blood._

_Haru walked away from the room, running to hold Gokudera's hand_

_It's going to be hard time for Hibari later._

_He walked to her, and looked at her._

_He held her hands, and felt her hands so cold._

"_Chrome..."_

_He didn't get any response._

_He kissed the hand of Chrome softly._

_If this were the truth, _

_He rather he lives in a world of lies._

_If she must leave him,_

_He rather he will be one that is being killed by Millefore_

_._

_What's going on, he didn't know._

_Must she leave him?_

_He's alone now,_

_He knows that._

_And that's when the first time, he's allowed to cry._


	7. But it's from you, Kyoya

"_Kyoya, look at the ocean, it's beautiful, and relaxing. Right?" she asked, smiling sweetly._

"_Perhaps."_

_Smiling, she rests her head on his shoulder, holding on to his hand softly._

_She didn't know that she had fallen asleep, until she woke up, to find herself alone._

"_Kyoya?!" She looked around, and didn't see him._

_Worrying that something bad could happen to him, she ran around to search for him._

"_Kyoya!" She shouted, with tears welling in her eyes slightly._

_She saw a familiar person walking to where she was, _

_It's him._

"_Kyoya!" She ran to him, being relieved._

_Hibari looked at her for a moment,_

"_So you woke up? I went to get something, and so I-"_

"You broke the rules! How could you just leave me behind without telling me anything?" 

_She complained, and tears were already at the side of her eyes, _

_He bends down, wiping her tears and hand a small white box to her._

"_Happy birthday, Chrome."_

_He said softly. _

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

He stared at the photo frame,

"_You broke the rules too; you just leave me behind without telling me anything too."_

He closed his eyes and put the photo frame facing down the table and opened the window.

The memories of him being with her kept appearing.

-x-o-x-o-x

_She widened her eyes; she thought that he wouldn't say a 'Happy birthday'. _

_He did, and he had a present for her too._

"_Tha, thank you." She dared not look at Hibari, she was blushing badly._

_She took the white box from Hibari, and turned around._

_She pulled the white string away, and opened the box._

_There was a necklace with an angel attached to it lying there, _

_She took it up, and turned to face Hibari._

"_Thanks Kyoya! I love it!" She smiled, still with a faint sign of blush on her face._

_He shrugged,_

"_I just bought it without knowing what it is."_

_She smiled; knowing that he didn't meant that._

_She hugged Hibari; she can't stop smiling that day._

_She always wears the necklace, everyday you will see the necklace on her._

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Hibari thought,

He didn't see the necklace on Chrome when he went to see her for the last time.

_Perhaps that day, she had already decided to let him go? _

He walked out of the room, and saw Gokudera and Haru sitting on the couch, talking to the Cavallone.

Haru nodded lightly to him, while Gokudera just looked away.

Dino turned to face him, and the door of the house was opened.

Yamamoto stood there, looking at the small crowd in front of him.

"Oh? Hey Gokudera, Haru, you're here too." Yamamoto smiled.

"So you're finally smiling, baseball freak." Gokudera looked at Yamamoto.

"I'm always smiling; it's just that you don't realize that." He laughed.

Gokudera let out a soft "Che," and Hibari walked towards Yamamoto.

"Is something the matter, Hibari?" Yamamoto asked,

"Follow me." He said, and walked to his room.

Dino looked at Yamamoto,

"Hmmm?" Yamamoto looked at the others and shrugged.

He ran to Hibari's room, and closed the door.

"So, what's the matter Hibari?" He asked,

Hibari noticed his smile dropped until he came in,

"Did you see Chrome's necklace?" He felt reluctant to ask, but he wanted to see the necklace one more time.

"Chrome's… Necklace? You mean that necklace she always wears with-"

"That's right." He didn't want to waste too much time,

"She did wear it that day, but I didn't see it after she went …" He didn't felt like going on, and he looked around the room.

He seldom came into this room,

_In the past, he hoped to come in more, and now, he didn't feel like coming into this room anymore._

-x-o-x-o-x-o

"_Haru, why you too?!" _

"_Hayato, if you're not going to tell him the truth, he's going to find out someway. Why don't we just say the truth now?"_

_Haru said, and Yamamoto sat up on the bed, _

"_Oi, don't move around, your injuries could open up!"_

"_It's ok." He answered, looking at contacts, he saw the name, Chrome._

_Maybe the promise that he made, was meant to be broken after all._

"_Yamamoto. Stop thinking so much and sleep? You need to get more rest, you're injured." _

_Haru suggested, _

"_Hayato, let's go!" She continued, dragging Gokudera out._

"_Wait my phone!"_

"_Who cares about that? You could take it back later!"_

_Yamamoto looked at the door that had been closed._

_He rests his hand on his left eye, _

_And laughed, in a bitter way._

-x-o-x-o-x-o

Yamamoto leaned on the door, and looked down.

"Oi baseball-freak, _sometimes, promises are meant to be broken_."

He looked at his friend, who's standing in front of him now.

"Gokudera, you're not good on cheering people up.

He laughed.

He understood what his friend there, was trying to say,

_Not to feel guilty._

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

"_Kyoya, its fun sitting on this swing!" She laughed, as if she's sitting on a porch swing for the first time._

"_I find nothing interesting about it," He's not interested in it, it's just a swing that is going forward, and backward._

"_It's normal in the past sitting on this swing, but this time I got you with me," She smiled, and held his hand._

_He said nothing, and closed his eyes. _

"_The sky is beautiful, at all views." She looked at Hibari, who seemed like he's sleeping._

"_Look at it, don't sleep." She pouted, and shook him lightly._

_He sighed softly, and looked at the sky for a moment, with Chrome._

"_Kyoya," She broke the silence, _

"_Look at this, I wear this everyday!" _

_She said, as if she's very proud of it._

_Hibari looked at her hand, which was holding the angel attached to the necklace softly._

"_It's just a necklace." He yawned._

"_But it's from you, Kyoya. If it's from you, even if it's something that is useless, I'll still cherish it, got it?" she replied sweetly._

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

"_But it's from you, Kyoya."_

He thought of this sentence, and sat beside the bed, thinking where the necklace could be.

"_But it's from you, Kyoya."_

The sentence appeared again, _echoing in his mind._

_He never thought of anything she gave him, yet she cherished everything he gave her._

Those little things, to those big things.

Did he even give her anything great before?

He didn't know, but_ the answer was quite clear._

He felt so guilty, for not cherishing Chrome properly.

"Thinking about the past?"

He looked beside him, and Dino was squatting beside him.

He kept quiet and got up.

"I need to be alone now, go-"

"_If the past is going to be hurting to you, let them go."_

Hibari looked at Dino for a moment,

"_I won't." _


	8. He didn't need any promises

Another chapter,

So fast , chapter 8 ^^"

Got to find someway to end this :xx

If not, I'll be addicted to writing this Angst on and on, never stopping ^^"

Sorry for grammar mistakes and OOC-ness.

I can see there's OOC-ness in this chapter T.T

Sorry bout that,

Please review ! :D

x—ox-x-x-----

"I won't."

Nodding his head,

"Dino, so you're here." Yamamoto came in, grinning.

"Yamamoto? What-"

"Yamamoto, take me to the place where Chrome and you met the Millefore."

Dino looked at Hibari with surprise.

Yamamoto's smile dropped,

"What for?"

"Just take me there."

-x-o-x-o

They are now sitting at Dino's car, all looking gloomy.

Dino sat in the middle of them, and looked at them.

He couldn't quite get why Yamamoto was getting all depressed for Chrome.

Maybe he really cherishes friend.

Or maybe he's…

Dino snapped out of it and laughed.

Yamamoto looked at him weirdly, and Hibari was sleeping.

It was surprising when he didn't get woke up; after all, he's really a light sleeper.

_Perhaps he couldn't get into sleep for a long time._

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

"_Kyoya, I'm here."_

_Hibari found himself standing in a dark place, without anyone with him._

"_Kyoya, here."_

_He turned to where to sound came from, he saw no one._

"_I'm here, Kyoya." _

_He kept hearing callings of Chrome, he just couldn't find her._

"_Kyoya, I'm right here, beside you, like always."_

_He turned to his side, to find no one at all._

_He turned round and round, just to see darkness,_

_He wanted all this to stop._

"_Kyoya, I'm here."_

_He turned, to only see darkness, nothing else._

"_Kyoya."_

_He walked to where to voice came from,_

_There's still nothing._

"_I'm here, Kyoya." _

_He turned, to see Chrome, finally._

_She smiling and she stretched out her hand to him._

"_I'm back."_

_Hibari looked at her with astonishment._

_He stretched his hand to touch her hand, but she vanished._

"_Chrome!" _

-x-o-x-o-x-o

"Hibari?"

Yamamoto looked at Hibari, who has woken up suddenly, and now he's looking so pale.

Hibari turned to face the window, closing his eyes.

_If everything were a nightmare, please, make him wake up from it._

_He didn't want to live in this nightmare anymore, without Chrome._

"Kyoya, are you ok?"

He heard his former teacher calling him softly, and nodded lightly.

He clenched his fists, and covered his eyes with his hands,

The other two guys noticed that,

"Kyoya."

He called Hibari, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me."

He pushed off Dino's hand, and Dino realized, _he's trembling_.

Hibari started to feel feverish; he didn't take the medicine after all,

Actually, he didn't even bother to take those medicines.

"Kyoya?"

He cupped his ears and rests his head on the car's window.

"Leave me alone for awhile, I'll be fine."

He replied softly.

-x-o-x-o-x-o

"_Kyoya, I'm here."_

The thought her calling out to him make him so weak.

_He just couldn't find her, and he couldn't help her._

Hibari looked out of the window; they were surrounded by ruined factories,

There were lots of collapsed buildings.

"Stop here."

He heard Yamamoto saying, and he closed his eyes.

Yamamoto sat in the car a moment, before getting out the car, with a sigh.

Hibari got out, and looked around.

"There," Yamamoto pointed to a place not far from them,

And Hibari walked there with a fast pace.

"Yamamoto," Dino was surprised to saw Yamamoto looking so dull.

Yamamoto didn't hear Dino calling out to him.

He was thinking of all those things that Chrome said to him.

"_Sayonara."_

"_You're safe now, Takeshi."_

"_Takeshi, don't cry."_

Yamamoto recalled what happened that day, and he was trembling badly.

"Yamamoto?" Dino called out to him,

"I'm going back to the car, sorry." He walked past Dino, into the car, and closed his eyes.

_He didn't want to be reminded of those things, again. _

_He couldn't protect Chrome,_

-x-o-x-o-x-o

Hibari walked to the ruins, to find there's lots of blood.

Is this Chrome's?

He didn't want to know the answer.

He looked around,

And saw something lying on the ground, shining a little.

He walked there, to see the necklace.

The necklace was stained with blood.

He took the necklace up, and kept it into his pocket.

"_Mi dispiace."_

Dino looked at the Hibari, and looked at the car.

_Everyone has been so gloomy._

Hibari walked towards him, and got back to the car,

Dino shrugged slightly,

"I'll just do what I could."

He whispered to himself before getting back into the car.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Dino nudged Yamamoto lightly,

"Are you alright, you've been looking so glum."

Yamamoto widened his eye slightly,

"I … Of course I'm!" Yamamoto tried to laugh, but it ended up sounding like a weird one.

Hibari put his hand into his pocket, and held the necklace.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Kyoya, look!" She pointed to the necklace and giggled softly._

"_How many times do you want to show me that?" Hibari replied her, _

_She has been showing him the necklace for a lot times, just like a child that have just received a present._

"_I really like this." She smiled,_

_Turning to face the window, _

"_I'll take it anywhere I go to, I promise!" She turned back, and looked at Hibari._

-x-o-x-o-x-o

He didn't need any promise from her.

_He just wanted her to be safe._

He didn't want any promise.

He doesn't need it.

What he needs was only _Chrome Dokuro._

But she's already gone,

And it's already became the fact,

_Those cruel truths, those hurting facts._

Why _do they even exist?_

-x-o-x-o-x-o

Sorry for this short chapter ^^"

_Mi dispiace - I'm sorry._


	9. He couldn't take it anymore

Sorry for OOCness and Grammar mistakes.

Quite OOC at this chapter ^^"

I don't own KHR!~

Please review :D

Pairings - 1896, one sided 8096, 5986 !

-x-x-x--x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Chrome, are you going out later?"_

_Yamamoto looked at Chrome, who was sitting in front of him, drinking the ice coffee that had been served._

_She nodded and smiled._

"_I see, you're going out with Hibari." _

"_Takeshi! Ho-how did you know that?" _

_She blushed and Yamamoto laughed._

"_Well, it's sort of... Obvious."_

_Chrome put the cup of coffee down and looked really awkward._

_Yamamoto laughed, and got up,_

"_Takeshi?"_

"_I'm going to meet Gokudera and Haru; you could go and find your Hibari earlier!" _

"_Ta, Takeshi!"_

_She pouted._

_He giggled, and ran away._

_He wasn't going to meet Gokudera and Haru, _

_In fact, later on, he had nothing to do._

_Perhaps it was a white lie._

_He couldn't stand being with Chrome, while she's being so sweetly with Hibari._

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

"Yamamoto has been in his room after he reached home. Hayato, will he be alright?"

Haru frowned, looking at Yamamoto's room.

"Have you forgotten? He's the smiling idiot." Gokudera said,

"Hopefully…" She shrugged, and drank her cup of water.

-xx—x-x—x-

_He felt someone covering him with a jacket,_

_He opened his eyes, to see Chrome looking at him._

"_Did I wake you up? I'm so sorry." She apologized._

_He shook his head lightly, _

"_Don't sleep on the porch swing again, you'll catch a cold." _

_She complained, and sat beside him._

"_I feel like it."_

_She shrugged,_

"_It's okay; I'll always be there to cover you, this is another promise!"_

_She laughed._

_Hibari looked at her, he didn't got it, why did she have to be so caring?_

"_Kyoya, lets sit here more often, I like it."_

_Chrome said, as her arm crossed over Hibari's_

"_I like the feeling being with you, Kyoya." She smiled._

-x-o-x-o-x-o

Hibari sat porch swing that was placed in the balcony,

Looking at the sky, he felt lonely.

He looked to the side,

Chrome used to sit there,

He stretched his hand to the side,

Only to touch the air.

He closed his fist,

Why is there only air but not Chrome?

The swing went forward and backward continually.

If only time could be like this,

Possible to speed time up,

_Possible to make time go back._

He closed his eyes, and he fell asleep.

-x-x-x—xx-x—x-x-

_Hibari was there, in the darkness, again._

_He hated this feeling._

_He heard a very familiar laughter, _

_That sweet and soft laughter._

"_Chrome?" _

_He called out to her, _

_There was no response._

"_Sorry, Kyoya."_

_He heard her apologizing, and he stood there, _

"_What... What for." _

"_Sorry Kyoya, I love you." _

"_Chrome, where are… You?" He wanted to see her, even if this was a dream._

"_Thank you for everything, Kyoya." _

"_Chrome, answer me!" He called out to her,_

_He wanted everything to end._

_Right now._

"_Sorry for everything too." _

_He turned round and round, he couldn't see her._

"_Kyoya, I love you."_

_He heard this sentence, he couldn't move anymore._

"_Answer me, Chrome… Where are you?" _

"_Sayonara, Kyoya."_

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

He woke up with a startle,

He realized there were tears on his face,

He wiped them away,

And saw a jacket slipped down.

"Chrome…?"

He quickly stood up and ran into his room, only to see Dino and Gokudera sitting at the table.

"So, you've woke up."

Dino smiled,

"You look pale," Gokudera said, looking at him weirdly.

Hibari leaned on the wall, and dropped to the ground.

"Kyoya?"

He hugged his head, and rested his elbows on his knees.

_Why she is not there to cover him anymore, she broke it,_

_She broke her promise._

"Oi, are… Are you alright?" He felt Gokudera was sitting beside him.

"Kyoya...?"

_He couldn't take it anymore_,

All those stress that is buried inside him.

_He misses her,_

_He wanted her to be here right now._

_He don't want to lose her,_

_He wanted to look at her._

_He's on the verge on breaking down, _

_He knew someday he just break down._

_But she's not there anymore, to be with him._


	10. Kyoya, addio

Pairings - 1896, 8096(one-sided) ! :DD

Sorry for this short chapter..

Word count - 801 words !

Sorry for OOC and grammar mistakes ^^

x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Kyoya?"

"Get out, leave me alone."

He didn't want to have those dreams again; it could even be counted as nightmares.

"We'll leave him alone, alright?" Dino smiled, and Gokudera sighed after looking at Hibari.

Dino stood up, dragging Gokudera with him.

"Wait, what are you doing?!"

"Hopefully, he'll be alright."

Dino opened the door, and left, with Gokudera.

-x-o-x-o-x-o

"Oi Dino! Just dragging me out like this, what if something happen to Hibari?!"

"Hibari? Is something the matter? He seemed to be alright all these days."

Haru asked,

"Who knows?" Gokudera shrugged.

-x-o-x-o-x-

Hibari got up, using as the wall as a support.

He walked to the balcony weakly, and picked up the jacket.

He must have been so reckless to not realize that, the jacket belongs to Dino.

He touched the porch swing that stood finely, and walked out.

Carrying the jacket in his hands, he started to felt dizzy, like before.

He walked to the door weakly, and opened it.

He looked around, and found Dino walking up the stairs.

Dino heard footsteps behind, and turned to see Hibari, who has turned even paler.

Hibari walked up to Dino, and attempted to hand the jacket to Dino.

He felt weaker, and he dropped the jacket.

"Kyoya?"

He felt himself falling behind, and Dino getting further away,

His vision got darker,

"Kyoya!" Dino attempted to catch Hibari, but he failed to.

"He's having a fever," Gokudera caught him from behind,

Dino looked relieved and walked to Gokudera.

"I bet his fever got worse," Dino assumed, and he carried Hibari up.

"I'll get Shamal." Gokudera ran up the stairs,

x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dino put Hibari on the bed, and sighed.

"Buck up, Kyoya."

Dino thought that Hibari was looking even paler.

The door opened, and Gokudera walked in.

"That darned Shamal refused, saying that he don't treat guys."

Gokudera threw a bag onto the floor.

Medicines were scattered all over the floor.

"Shamal said that there's a lot of medicines right there, choose whatever is suitable for him."

Dino looked at the medicines,

"There, take me the blue color box."

Gokudera handed it to Dino,

He was reminded how devastated Yamamoto was, he sighed.

"Is something the matter?" Dino asked as he poured the liquid onto the plastic spoon.

"It's nothing." He replied.

-x-x-x—x-x

"_Gokudera, you're still awake." _

_Gokudera turned to see Yamamoto, who's looking so tired._

"_You're tired right? Go to sleep, you idiot."_

_Yamamoto sat beside Gokudera and Yamamoto sighed._

"_I couldn't get to sleep."_

"_Bothered about Chrome?"_

_Yamamoto nodded his head, _

"_I didn't get to protect her,"_

"_If everything was fated to be like that, you can't change it, that's common sense, you idiot."_

_Yamamoto widened his eyes, _

_But he couldn't accept it too._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Gokudera sat in front of Dino,

"He looked so pale after he woke up, remember?"

Dino nodded,

"Chrome is really important to Kyoya."

Gokudera sighed, looking at Hibari, who's asleep.

"Hopefully he could be alright."

x—x-x-x—x

Yamamoto walked out of his room; he couldn't sleep, as usual.

"Perhaps I'll look for Gokudera…"

He saw the living room was empty, and he opened the door of Gokudera's room,

No one was inside,

"Weird," He thought, and he heard noises in Hibari's room.

Yamamoto walked inside the room, to see Dino sleeping on the chair.

"Baseball freak, you take over, I'm off to sleep." Gokudera yawned and walked past Yamamoto.

"Wha-"

"Take care of that sick guy, in case he faints again." Gokudera closed the door.

Yamamoto saw Hibari,

"He's so pale." Yamamoto sighed,

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Hibari saw Chrome standing in front of him,_

_But she wasn't smiling anymore._

_Instead, she was crying._

"_Chrome?" Hibari thought something was not right._

"_I'm sorry, Kyoya." She apologized,_

"_Why?" _

_Chrome walked towards him, _

"_Thank you Kyoya." _

_She didn't answer him._

_Hibari shook his head lightly, he wasn't aware of what's happening now._

_She hugged him,_

_He didn't know what's happening, the only thing he knows was, his heart was aching. _

_He knew that this is a dream, but he just felt his heart aching so much._

"_Scusa per d'addio tuo tutto da solo." She released her grip, _

"_Grazie, grazie per tuo amore." She held his hands lightly, she couldn't stop crying._

"_Kyoya, mi mancherai." She looked down,_

"_Ma per favore, dimenticare mi se tu potere." Chrome's tears dropped on his hands, _

_Hibari couldn't speak, he felt unable to do so._

"_I love you, Kyoya." _

_She closed the gap between Hibari's lips and hers._

_Hibari felt she was still holding his hands,_

_She ended the kiss, _

"_Addio." She closed her eyes, and just fell below,_

"_Chrome!" He attempted to grab her hand, but he couldn't._

_He could hear the last sentence of Chrome echoing around him,_

"_Addio." It kept repeating._

"_Addio," Hibari repeated, and his heart ached more._

"_Addio…" He said again._

-x-x-x-x-x-o-o-o-o

_Scusa per d'addio tuo tutto da solo - Sorry for leaving you all alone._

Grazie, grazie per tuo amore - Thank you, thank you for your love.

Kyoya, mi mancherai - Kyoya, I will miss you.

Ma per favore, dimenticare mi se tu potere - But please, forget me if you could.

Addio - Farewell.


	11. The birthday present

Sorry for the short chapter ^^" ( OOC and grammar mistakes too)

Please review ^^"

-x-x--xx--x-x-xx-x

Hibari sat up, and find that what happened just now was just a dream.

But the dream seemed so real.

"Hibari?" Yamamoto looked at Hibari,

"I'm alright," He got down from the bed,

"You're sick! Don't move around!"

He walked to the closet and opened it.

"You're stubborn." Yamamoto sighed,

He took out a black box, and opened it.

There was a necklace inside,

"This stuff, Chrome bought it. Right?" _. _

Hibari looked at the box, and closed his eyes.

He took the necklace and went into the bathroom.

"Hibari?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Kyoya, see what I've got you!" _

_Hibari looked up, and Chrome was taking a black box with her, _

_She sat beside him at opened the box,_

"_Look, isn't this necklace nice?" _

_She praised the necklace over and over, just like a kid._

"_If you like it that much, you could wear it yourself." Hibari sighed, looking at Chrome._

"_I bought it for you!" She touched the necklace lightly,_

_Hibari turned to the other side, not facing her._

"_I'm not going to wear this." He didn't see the need to wear it._

"_Kyoya, just wear it! " _

"_When I see the need to wear it, I will then wear it." _

"_There's already a-"_

"_What's that smell?" Hibari sighed, wondering what's happening at the kitchen._

_He saw Chrome hurrying to the kitchen, and heard her complaining._

"_I forgot all about it…" _

_He walked to her, _

_She was pouting._

"_What's the matter?" _

"_The cake is burnt." She dumped the cake into a plastic bag, _

"_Cake? What for." He saw her throwing the plastic bag into the bin hardly, she looked so frustrated.._

_She stayed silence for awhile, _

"_Kyoya! Go out for awhile, alright? Wait for me, don't sleep!" She suddenly smiled and hurried him to the living room._

_Hibari went to the balcony and sat on the swing.  
_

"_She's always like a child." He thought._

_He heard noises outside, but he ignored it._

_He sat there for a long time, and he was started to get bored, _

_He didn't know what she is up to._

"_Kyoya, look!" She sat beside him, and took a hamburger out, with a candle placed on top on it._

_Hibari looked at her weirdly, _

"_What?" _

_She seemed to expect the reaction, and she lit the candle._

"_Kyoya, the clock has just struck twelve, it's your birthday."_

"_Happy birthday, Kyoya."_

_She went forward and delivered a soft kiss on his cheek._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hibari washed his face and looked up the mirror.

_He knew he couldn't forget Chrome, _

_And he wouldn't accept that kind of farewell._

He wore the necklace,

_He knew Chrome won't be back,_

_But she's not dead too._

He opened the door, to see Yamamoto and Dino standing outside.

"Kyoya, so… Are you alright?" Dino looked at him,

Yamamoto saw the necklace on Hibari and smiled,

"Dino, he's alright."

Dino looked at them and smiled.

"I'm going out then," Dino walked out, and Yamamoto leaned on the closet, looking at Hibari.

-x-x-x-x-

"You're actually wearing it." He laughed, and Hibari sat on the bed.

He ignored Yamamoto, and looked down, to the necklace.

He's going to cherish everything that Chrome gave him,

"Chrome was right to love you." Yamamoto grinned,

He was surprised by what the swordsman had said,

He took out Chrome's necklace, and took out the white box from the drawer.

"You're not going to bring it with you?"

Hibari shook his head,

He put the necklace back into the white box, and closed it.

"Hibari, we all, have to let go of her someday." The swordsman grinned.

"I won't."

He thought for a moment,

"What about you?" Hibari continued, folding his arms.

"What, what about me?" Yamamoto looked at Hibari, and laughed awkwardly.

"You should know I'm talking about, your feelings for-"

"It's, it's getting late! I'm going to sleep." He ran out of the room.

Hibari rests on the bed, and looked at the necklace,

He's going to cherish whatever Chrome gave him, just like what she did when he gave something to her.


	12. I can feel it

It's finally the last chapter already :DDDD

If there's any OOC ^^" Sorry! (Sorry for grammar mistakes too!)

The Last chapter~ :D

EnjoY!

X_________________________X

Hibari sat on the bed, to realize that it's already morning.

He didn't dream of Chrome, and he was reminded of the last sentence that Chrome had said,

"_Addio." _

_Perhaps it's really a farewell, for them._

_And maybe it's not._

He yawned, and touched the necklace he's wearing lightly.

He got a feeling that wearing this necklace; he could feel Chrome's presence.

"Good morning, Chrome."

X___________________________X

Yamamoto drank finish the packet of milk, and looked out of the window, smiling.

It's another day for him, and perhaps he's already getting use the life without her.

_But he won't forget her._

_But he knows he didn't have any chance at all, even if Hibari's in this world._

_For Chrome, he's just a friend._

_He's always a friend._

He threw away the packet, and went out of the room, and saw Gokudera.

"Gokudera!" He called out, and waved.

"Che, are you dead yet?"

Yamamoto shook his head, and laughed.

He looked at Hibari's room,

"I've checked, he's not there. I wonder where he is." Gokudera yawned, as he got up from the couch and walked to the restroom.

"I think I know where he is," Yamamoto smiled, talking to himself softly.

"I'm going out!" Yamamoto shouted, before leaving.

x.x.x.x.x.

Yamamoto walked on the streets, reminiscing of the past,

It's really so different,

.______________________________________________________.

"_Takeshi, here, take it!" She gave him a cone of ice-cream, while she took the other one from the ice-cream seller._

"_For me?" He took it, and looked at the ice-cream._

_He tasted the ice-cream and smiled,_

"_Thanks, it's my favorite flavor." _

_They walked on the streets, _

"_Chrome, the necklace," Yamamoto pointed the necklace with the angel,_

"_Do you like it?" He asked for the obvious, _

_She nodded lightly, _

"_If there's a day, if I leave this world, will Hibari care?" She smiled, and continued to enjoy the ice cream,_

_She was smiling, but Yamamoto knew, she wasn't joking._

"_He would." _

_Chrome stopped her steps and looked at her friend,_

"_Thank you," _

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Yamamoto saw the white lilies,

"I'm correct." He laughed,.

"Hibari!" He sat beside Hibari,

"You came to see Chrome?"

He saw Hibari nodded lightly,

Yamamoto looked at the marble stone,

He felt that the guilt was piling up again,

Hibari looked at the swordsman, he wasn't smiling again,

"There's no need to feel guilty at all."

He sighed, and it surprised Yamamoto.

Hibari touched the corner of the gravestone,

He looked again, so depressed.

"Chrome won't want to see you like this. She likes the usual Hibari."

Hibari's hand stopped moving,

"_Thank you."_

Yamamoto was surprised, again.

"_Thank you,"_

He was reminded of Chrome,

"Hibari, Chrome has already left-"

"She hasn't, if you can feel it. She won't be dead if you feel it."

"Feel what?"

Hibari stood up, and looked at Yamamoto.

"I could feel her still living inside my heart, how about you?"

Yamamoto widened his eyes.

"Yea, I could feel it too."

Hibari walked away,

"She's not dead, at all."

Yamamoto stood there, and looked at the gravestone.

"What are you waiting for?" He heard Hibari calling him.

"Let's go home."

Yamamoto was stunned for awhile, before he broke into a grin.

"Yea, let's go home!" He ran towards Hibari, and walked away from the gravestone.

THE END.

x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thanks for reading ! ^^


End file.
